Blooding a Kerensky II
by Khan Killer
Summary: Second part!


****

Blooding a Kerensky (Part II)

By Khan Killer

PG

Synopsis: My first fanfic…

****

Disclaimer: Clan Wolf, Clan Falcon, and all 'Mechs are the property of FASA Corp. I just borrowed the toys from the toy chest J

****

Blooding a Kerensky (Part II)

"I am Star Captain Raya Kerensky of Clan Wolf. I challenge each and every one of you to single combat. You will accept, _quaff_?"

"Aff, Star Captain." The _Dire Wolf _took a step forward. "I will meet you in single combat. I, Star Colonel Radall Pryde, accept your challenge. The victorious warrior shall claim the other forces warring on this planet _isorla_. Should I fall, my forces are yours. Should you fall your forces are mine."

"Bargained well and done Star Colonel. Let's begin."

The other four Mechs retreated and gave the two combatants room. Having already locked on to the other Mech, Raya saw that it was in a configuration to do extensive damage in close. Packing an Ultra AC20 in the right arm, three Streak SRM6's, and three medium pulse lasers, the _Dire Wolf _could obliterate Raya in seconds if she got in too close. She did not intend to let that occur.

For a few seconds both Mechs stood still then, with a roar, the Falcon Mech let loose the AC20. Stripping the armor from her left torso, the explosive shells cored into her internal structure. With a bang, a heatsink vanished and a wave of heat let her know that she had lost a little engine shielding. She would be running hot.

Locking on with her LRM20's Raya launched a linked blast. About thirty missiles caught the Falcon on the right arm and stripped it to the bone the rest just pock marked the right and center torso. Even as her missiles struck, she set her Mech into motion lumbering in a circle around the opposing Mech. As Rad brought up his right arm to fire again, the frame warped and buckled and the arm fell to the ground. Instead, he let loose with almost a score of short-range missiles. Most hit. Raya had no time to react as fourteen high-yield warheads ploughed into her Mech. With loud bangs and the shriek of metal, the explosions rocked Raya's massive Mech and despite her best efforts knocked it to the ground.

Using the momentum of her fall, she rolled the Mech and struggled to bring it two its feet. A triple blast of green pulse lasers cored the ground where her mech had been a moment before. Twisting and turning her Mech, Raya limped to extend the distance between herself and the fearsome Mech.

Rotating her Mech, she let loose with both PPC's. They stuck right where she intended. Catching the monster right on the left hip, she watched the huge machine waver and fall. The heat in her cockpit soared and threatened to overwhelm her. Slapping the shutdown override, Raya then flushed the coolant, which helped cool the Mech down immensely. Whipping her Mech around, she flipped her weapon controls to the pulse lasers and let loose. Both large lasers hit and one medium laser hit. The drilled into the leg but failed to snap it off. Not only was this Mech heavily armed, but it also had armor like a fortress. 

The _Dire Wolf_ rose to its feet and let the short-range missiles fly again. The fall must have shaken Rad for only six struck their intended target. The rest hit the hill behind Raya. Those six missiles still did their job. With sharp concussions and a tug to the left, they blew her left arm off. She lost not only a PPC but also a medium pulse laser and another heatsink.

"Good, but not good enough, _freebirth_!" she snarled.

She flipped her triggers back to LRM's and let loose again with two score. They found their target. The left hip blew spectacularly and the _Dire Wolf_ crashed to the ground.

"You have won Star Captain. I congratulate you on your victory. Please finish."

"We are finished Radall. I claim you as my bondsman and you will act accordingly. I must admit that I deceived you."

"How is that? Did you cheat?"

"Neg. You believed that I was acting on behalf of a Binary or Trinary."

"You were not?"

"Neg again. I was just I. All alone."

__________________________________________________________

Feedback welcome at [r5g9@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:r5g9@yahoo.com



End file.
